Jaded
by Virivie
Summary: Her footsteps were paced evenly, each step with a definite purpose behind them. Her eyes shone with that pink energy, the tendrils of power twirling around her. "You shouldn't have come, Kagome." His voice was tinted with a dangerous tone that he didn't bother to hide. Not anymore. "I can't let you leave." She replied.
1. Chapter 1

_She was doing it again…_

Her social attitude looked good on her. That dazzling toothy smile combined with her rambunctious laugh drew even the most withdrawn shinigami out of their depths. Her fiery spirit was a bright beacon to those who shared similar light as she did.

From outside, Matsumoto's excited accusations combined with the 6th squad liutenant's rebuttals could be heard. The third member of the party was the butt of the joke. Good naturedly, she laughed at the raunchy accusations about Abarai's affections for a certain dark haired woman.

"You idiot! Don't yell so loudly!" Abarai flushed out.

Matsumoto giggled, "Oh, you don't want everyone hearing about how YOU TOOK OUR NEW FRIEND OUT FOR SOME DRINKS LAST NIGHT!"

"Mou, mou," Kagome shook her head also laughing, "It wasn't like that!"

"Y-yeah!"

Matsumoto grinned.

"We were celebrating my new position!" Kagome said with a grin, happy to have been promoted to the third seat. Kagome was honored, and acted bashful about getting such recognition.

"That's right!"

Matsumoto's grin widened.

"If I remember correctly it was actually you who offered more and more drinks!"

Abarai agreed, "It was my idea to go out but you suggested drinks!"

"Oh?" Matsumoto finally spoke. "That doesn't explain why Kagome-chan didn't report home last night."

His eye twitched.

Aizen let out of a sigh as he got up and slid open the thin door that separated him from these idiots.

The three idiots froze.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

Matsumoto grinned, unabashedly.

Renji sweat dropped.

"What a surprise to see you all here." He smiled.

The trio belted out greeting to the 5th captain to show their respect.

"If you would excuse us," Aizen directed at the two brightly colored heads. "I have paperwork that I would like my third seat to assist with." Matsumoto opened her mouth to say something but Renji grabbed her uniform by the back of the neck and dragged her away. He turned to Kagome and calmly stated, "I am starting to think that you aren't taking this promotion seriously Higurashi-san."

Kagome turned to her captain, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

Her smile was as strained as his was, "Captain, I have recently been promoted and wanted to share my joy with my friends. I don't see any error in that. If I had known you needed help with _paperwork_ I would have come running. If you need anything in the future I would be happy to help." _What I do in my own time my own business._

The light glinting off her captain's glasses reflected something in his eyes that evaporated too quickly for her to identify. If she didn't know any better she would say it was a dark, almost malevolent emotion.

"Well, Higurashi-san, I will certainly take you up on your offer in the future." He smiled back. He motioned for her to step into his room.

Kagome sighed. She had recently had a falling out with her captain. It was a sore subject for her, and while he has assured her it was not an issue she still couldn't help the niggling feeling she got when she thought of it. She had seen the anger behind Aizen's false smile when he had found her with her friends and had been enraged. What did he have to be angry about?

She turned around to shut the door behind her and when she had turned back there was a deliciously warm lips on her own. Her lips parted in delight as her captain's hands wrapped around her body. She threaded her fingers through his soft brown curls reflexively and kissed him back with gusto. Her tongue finding his and making their embrace a battle of wills. She lost herself to the feeling of being surrounded, happy. The feelings of pleasure that shot through her body as he pulled her body flush against his were intoxicating and she melted into embrace.

When she finally pulled away she was breathless and smug to find her captain was good at hiding how winded he was but there were other physical signs he couldn't hide. The darkened lips he sported after she sucked on his lip, his skewed glasses, and the smoldering gleam in his eyes. She liked that look on him. His perfectly composure was mussed… by her.

She basked in his warmth. Her anger had gone missing, but while her anger had abandoned her she still knew they had things they had to discuss. She knew the question was at the tip of his lips,

"Did you have a fun night with _Abarai_?"

The anger was back.

Her eyes lit with rage that would not be concealed as she kissed him. She kissed him hard. She bruised his lips. She bit his neck. Her hands pulled his hair. She made him _sting_.

He found himself smiling.

0000

 _Last night…_

Kagome was about to leave, head back to her house for a good nights rest, when a field of red obscured her vision.

"Higurashi…" Renji Abarai stood in her path with his head turned right. She could see a light smattering of pink at the tips of his cheeks. His lips were pursed, moving periodically, as if he was trying to say something but couldn't phrase the words in a way that he wanted to. His hand idly scratched a nonexistent itch on his cheek. He would have looked like a stereotypical shy middle school boy asking out his first crush in the hallways of a school if it wasn't for the fact that he was a full grown man with dark tattoos on his head.

Stifling a laugh, Kagome smiled at her friend. "Renji! Spit it out!"

Smiling back at her, her fire to ignited his own. "Congratulations on making third seat! A celebration is in order and I won't take no for an answer!" He grinned. There were perks with dealing with the iciest captain around, personality wise that is, he learned that persistence went a long way. Half the time his Captain didn't have the actual effort to pull through with his glare. Two, three, sometimes even ten repeated asks and badgering wore the nobleman down.

"That's a great idea" Said a voice he was dreaded hearing. Matsumoto walked down the hallway with a swagger only she could pull off. She wore a broad smile and carried a couple of her friends in tow, "I know just the place."

Matsumoto had gathered a few more people, her drinking buddy Shuhei (to help convince everyone barhopping would be the idea tonight), Kagome's closest friend Sango, a few other shinigami that Kagome was friendly with, and just for the kicks she invited Ikkaku. Occasionally he got into fights (by occasionally she meant all the time) and what was a good party without a good fight?

At first Kagome had been hesitant to have anything to drink, especially since last time she had gone out with Matsumoto, but after seeing Matsumoto and Shuhei eventually pressure Renji to drink, then Kira, then her best friend, she resigned her fight and gave in.

It was weak of her, but she found herself loosening up when they got to the third bar and giggled against Sango's shoulder as they twined arms to down another shot together. Yoruichi let out a satisfied burp as she downed her own drink and laughed broadly at the misfortune of Shuhei when he dropped his satchel and looked down on it with the most devastated face she had ever seen on the young man.

By the fourth bar they had degenerated into a game of truth and dare.

Not one to back down from a challenege, after Ikkaku called Renji out for being a wimp for choosing truth, he boasted that he would do whatever was dared of him. Unfortunately his darer was one Yoruichi Shihoin, and she was in a playful mood. It would be fun to mess with the red headed lieutenants while also messing with little Byakuya (not so little anymore). "Abarai, I dare you to steal Byakuya's hairpiece!"

The group burst out in laughter, Sango clutching her stomach "He won't survive!"

"Who says he's even gonna do it!" Ikkaku scoffed, seeing the rejection of the idea on Renji's tongue.

Renji glared at the bald man, "Who says I ain't!"

"Oh this is something I gotta see!" Matsumoto hiccupped, leaning in to the conversation.

"I am not a cruel woman," Yoruichi grinned with a devious glint in her eyes, "You can have someone help you… In fact, I think we should make this a group adventure!"

20 minutes later…

"GET BACK HERE!"

"I'mdead.I'mdead.I'mdead."

"How do these noodles stay in hair?"

"I'mdead.I'mdead.I'mdead."

"Did you see all that powder on his vanity?"

"I'mdead.I'mdead.I'mdead."

"No wonder his complexion is so perfectly pale."

The ambitious group would have been able to pull off such a heist if they hadn't gotten tripped up by one drunk blond who had been in the front. Turning a corner too fast had caused her to stumble, and created a human domino game behind her. Kagome tripped over the blond and Renji followed in her footsteps. He tumbled over Kagome and into the screen door. Yoruichi expertly flash stepped away from the pile up and high tailed it out of the mansion like a pro. Unfortunately, Kira was trying to keep his composure but he fell as well. Shuhei and Sango had stopped themselves before ending up in the pile. Sango had stumbled above the fallen group and reached a hand out to the group that just wouldn't stop moving!

Byakuya was getting closer.

Shuhei felt his power approaching (or more accurately could feel the waves of anger get closer) as he watched the human pile get up and fall down again. He glanced at the empty hallway, the direction Byakuya was coming from, and then back at the helpless pile… He grabbed Sango's hand.

Sango looked up confused.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THEM."

He started running and Sango sent the group a giggly apology before being dragged off to safety.

"I'm so dead." Renji groaned when he saw his captain's feet stop at his head.

And that's the story of how Kagome, Renji, Matsumoto, and Kira ended up staying in Byakuya's fancy mansion. They stayed as prisoners.

0000

Kagome was kissing him. Her pouty lips put to a pleasurable use. The hands she had threaded in his hair tightened as she pulled his head back. Her eyes were wide, happy to observe the way that instead of wincing in pain Aizen had glared down at her. It excited her. She smiled brightly at him. And all he could think of is how an innocent, bubbly girl like Kagome could make him feel oh so wicked.

A devious grin pulled at her lips. She leaned in once again and kissed the edge of his mouth. A smile played at her features, she had made him bare his neck to her and was slowly kissing a trail downward. A few kisses on his jaw, on the dip inward. Her kisses got progressively longer. When she reached the apex of his neck, she closed her eyes and sucked softly. She knew the captain hated when she left marks on him. And right on cue, he pulled her away from him. She pouted momentarily up at him.

"Baka." Kagome mumbled to the very man that she should respect beyond anyone else. Her very own, fun killing, captain!

He raised his eyebrow and moved his hand across his chest. "You wound me."

"I'll do more than that!" She huffed.

Knock knock.

Aizen looked at the door, glared for half a second, and started to smooth down his hair. She really liked his hair. The chocolate color was warm and inviting and it always fell silkily between her fingers. Kagome fixed his glasses for him. She may not have left a hickey, but if anyone was looking they could tell that he was either worrying his lips or entertaining company. And Kagome liked that.

"Captain, I have finished the reports for today."

Aizen sat at his desk before his gravelly voice announced, "Come in."

"Ah, Momo-chan, how were the reports?"

Hinamori was trying to look tough, but as she was perhaps the most adorable shinigami besides the 11th lieutenant it was hard for her to. "A bit long but nothing I couldn't handle! A few reports need validation from a Captain."

Aizen smiled gently at her. "Thank you Momo-chan, as efficient as you always are."

Momo melted at his words. Her happiness at her Captains praise had caused her to look bashful and then preen under his gaze.

Momo had the biggest, most obvious crush on their captain. It was so plain to see and while most people would deny that such a captain exists, Aizen knew it very well and used it to his advantage, pushing off the work he disliked to his secondhand.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Momo asked, the stars in her eyes. Because her captain was the best captain. He cared about her. He never made fun of her. He made her feel safe. She knew she could trust him.

"We are done for the day. Hopefully, you have heard of the recent induction ceremony in which our own Higurashi-san was promoted to third seat?"

At her idols words Momo then noticed that Kagome was in the room.

She smiled obliviously, "Higurashi-san! I didn't notice you there! I look forward to working with you!"

"As do I," Kagome smiled back.

"As second in command, I would like you to show Higurashi-san her duties. Can you do that, Momo-chan?" Momo once again had stars in her eyes.

She determinedly replied. "Yes, Captain!"

"Great." That plastered on smile again.

"Would you like me to show you now, Higurashi-san?"

"I need to have a word with the Captain, Momo-chan, maybe I will see you later today?" Kagome inclined her head to the door, subtly hoping that she would get the hint to leave.

"Yes, I'm sure I will see you around. Thank you, Captain!" Momo bowed before leaving the room.

Kagome watched the back of Momo go and the door slide closed once again. She wanted to dislike her. She really did. But she couldn't. She just ended up feeling disgusted with herself, and disgusted with Aizen.

She walked around his desk, their gazes locked the entire time. She could see that her captain was amused, he was smiling that plastic smile he put on but more than that she could see the amusement in his eyes.

He slid his chair out to face her as she came toward him and stopped right in front of him, a hairsbreath away from touching him. She reached down to take off his glasses so she could gauge him better but he took it as an invitation to kiss her again. Before he could reach her Kagome pulled his hair back again, this time for different reasons.

" _Momo-chan?"_ He always called her Momo-chan.

"Yes, that seems to be her name." He felt a bit annoyed but all the while his amusement outweighed annoyance so he goaded her by pretending he was oblivious to what she was talking about.

"You call me Higurashi-san." She glared angrily at him.

He pulled her body closer, "So I do, _Higurashi-san_."

He whispered her name, dangerously, into her ear. Causing a jolt to go through her.

Kagome glared at him angrily, willing her body's reaction to him to go away and for him to say something else. They had gone through this before. She noticed they were quite close, and quite nicer to Momo-chan almost to the point where it seemed like he was her personal Hojo. Only the upmost respect and familiarity was afforded to the second seat. And Kagome had thought perhaps there was more than meets the eye.

Aizen had patronized her.

Discredited her beliefs as mere jealousy that she shouldn't have a right to feel. And for that Kagome was enraged when he had the gall to question her about what happened with Renji. Mastumoto had a heart for dramatics and blissfully left out the fact that Kira and a group of people were also stuck together with her last night.

"Are you perhaps jealous that I haven't been paying as much attention to you?" He whispered huskily into her sensitive ear lobe, he switched position with Kagome, pushing her into his seat. She was momentarily startled when he moved between her legs but then he took her earlobe into his hot mouth and she gasped at the pleasurable feeling and his direct accusation. His got on his knees so his hands reached under her haori, grabbing a handful of her thigh and squeezing the supple flesh. And oh god, she gulped imagining his hand a few inches up and doing other things...

"I'm not jealous." She tried to deny.

"Oh?" his hand inched up her leg.

"I'm not." Kagome declared resolutely, a flush covering her face and spreading on her body as his hot fingers danced dangerously close to her underwear.

"And you don't miss me here?" His rough voice was all she could hear, as one of his slender fingers stroked her from top to bottom. Almost immediately she could see his smug grin, knowing she was already aroused and had been thinking about him.

"No." She vehemently denied.

Aizen continued to move his fingers against the thin fabric of her panties and Kagome squeezed her eyes closed, trying not to give herself away.

"I won't find that you're soaking wet for me?" Aizen smirked, knowing the truth already.

"No."

He took her panties off achingly slowly making sure leave a trail of nips for her lies. He didn't have to say anything else because he knew Kagome could see it in his eyes. Aizen grinned triumphantly when his fingers met her wetness. He was hard just watching her. He slid two fingers in.

Kagome moaned audibly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had missed him. She felt his long fingers stretch her apart and wanted more. She gazed at him heavily, urging him for more.

"No, Kagome, you didn't miss me." His fingers hit somewhere inside of her that felt so good. "You didn't miss this at all" Aizen grunted, watching her try to contain how much pleasure he was giving her by biting her lip. He slid from her, "You were absolutely _empty_ without me" He growled, "You wanted me to fuck you the moment you saw me. You dreamt about this. Admit it."

Kagome groaned as he sucked on her clit.

"Yesssssss," Kagome cried as he sped up. "I-I don't like you looking at anyone else. I want you all to myself."

He grinned triumphantly, curling his fingers and causing her to scream. God her cries were like music to his ears.

He lapped her up.

0000

Kagome was startled out of her daze when Sango came up to her apologetically.

She was nursing her head, "I can't remember what happened yesterday but I have a distinct impression that tells me I have to apologize to you."

Kagome grinned at her best friend, "It wasn't really your choice in the matter, so you are forgiven."

"Thank god." Sango said, clutching her face in her hands.

"Let's get you some water," Kagome thought it would help with the possible dehydration since she doesn't remember stopping for water breaks even though she had a good recollection of what happened last night.

"You are a godsend Kagome."

"That you are!" Momo was obviously distressed. Her arms were full of papers and she had a frazzled look about her. "Will you please take these to Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Is it urgent?" Kagome frowned looking between her friend Sango and the papers.

"What do you mean is it urgent?" Momo looked scandalized. "It is paperwork, and it should be delivered promptly!"

Sango took pity on her friend and quickly willed Kagome to deliver the papers, "I'll be just fine! Meet me in the cafeteria when you're done!"

Kagome gave Sango a once over and decided that her friend would make it, and nodded at Momo, "Right away, Lieutenant!"

Then Kagome realized who she had to deliver the paperwork to… Mayuri Kurotsuchi! The 12th division always made her a bit edgy. Well, not exactly. Most members of the 12th division were fine, perhaps a little more scientifically inclined than the usual person but there was something wrong with the 12th Captain! Everytime Kagome was in the same room as him she got chills from the man.

Nothing against the way he looks, which is more interesting to her than a hindrance, but the way he looks at people. There is something maniacal in the way he watches people. And there are rumors going around that the mad scientist had no regard for life as long as there was a scientific purpose behind it.

Kagome shrugged over the shivers she got from thinking about the Captain, and steeled herself. They wouldn't appoint him as Captain if he was a bad guy!... Would they?

Nemu greeted Kagome instantly at the door of the 12th Captains laboratory. "Hello Kagome-san, how can I help you today?"

"I've got some paperwork for the Captain,"

"I'll take it from here." Nemu responded robotically. Okay… Maybe it wasn't just Mayuri that gave her weird vibes but Nemu as well. Kagome was happy to hand off the papers and go back to her own division-

"I'm feeling just _jovial_ today, Nemu, bring her in!" She heard the voice call out in many different pitches.

Kagome felt her heart sink.

00000xxxxx

 **How do you like it?**

 **I forgot I had this little gem written and there's like 15,000 more words haha. For the first time in forever, I have a plan;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'allll, thank for reading, alerting, favoriting, commenting :') here's the next chapter!**

 **0000000**

 _"I've got some paperwork for the Captain,"_

 _"I'll take it from here." Nemu responded robotically. Okay… Maybe it wasn't just Mayuri that gave her weird vibes but Nemu as well. Kagome was happy to hand off the papers and go back to her own division-_

 _"I'm feeling just jovial today, Nemu, bring her in!" She heard the voice call out in many different pitches._

 _Kagome felt her heart sink._

 _It was not her lucky day._

"I really must be going…" Kagome feebly whispered to Nemu.

Not one who liked slowness, Mayuri mechanically ordered the doors to open and Nemu pushed Kagome into the chair that appeared out of nowhere! The chair restrained her arms and Kagome felt fear well up in her stomach as she panicked. "Wait! What's-?"

Before she could finish her question the chair lurched back and then shot forward at an alarming speed.

Kagome started screaming at the top of her lungs as she was propelled through a series of passage ways, tubes, scary rooms, REALLY frightening rooms, labs, some kind of room filled with specimens… Kagome closed her eyes because she didn't want to see anymore.

"Welcome to the 12th division, girly!" He giggled.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

The room around him looked like a bubblegum factory exploded. Machinery of sorts could definitely be seen peeking through the various bits of… bubblegum. The scientist ripped off a piece and offered her some.

Kagome quickly shook her head.

"Ah too bad. I wanted to see the effect the yellow asphurabelloniate had on shinigami…."

Oh kami-sama help me…

0000

"Thank you for checking the borders, Momo-chan." Aizen complimented his subordinate.

Momo blushed happily, "No problem, Captain."

"How was everything today?" He continued on with pleasantries.

"Good! There was one hollow by the forests you asked me to investigate but it was a low level hollow and not a problem. I helped a few academy students with their kidou. I wish Kagome-san would report back with the status of the papers I asked her to deliver to Captain Kurotsuchi. Our division mostly complains about wanting more food in the cafeteria, tuna in particular." She babbled mindlessly.

Aizen listened halfheartedly.

Until…

"What was that about Higurashi-san?"

"I was in a hurry to make it to the academy so I asked Kagome-san to deliver a few things to Captain Kurotsuchi. She asked me if it was urgent, so I told her…"

He let her finish her train of thought before asking, "And you haven't seen her since you asked her to make the delivery?"

Momo thought a moment, "Well no…"

Aizen sighed, the girl always found trouble for herself.

000

Kagome had tears in her eyes.

She felt like screaming, but she wouldn't let it satisfy the twisted Captain.

When the Captain brought the device on her she couldn't contain her screams anymore and let out a shrill screech.

A few explosions occurred in the direction Kagome assumes she had originally come from but she couldn't think straight with the torture the 12th Captain was putting her under.

Without turning away from his subject Mayuri spoke, "What a surprise, Captain Aizen. I would appreciate if you didn't destroy my lab. I have spent many months toiling over the design of the Flageheign room."

"Release my subordinate." Aizen dark aura would have caused a weak man to feint.

"She agreed to be put under experimentation." Mayuri turned, revealing his subject.

"I didn't want to eat the yellow stuff but he made me!" Kagome cried, her eyes welling up and her triangular black ears twitched... Wait…

Aizen was speechless.

Momo puttered after him, apologizing to Nemu for the destruction after seeing that nothing harmful had happened to Kagome.

Kagome was on a metal table, claws digging into the inferior material and tail waving behind her rather excitedly now that a certain brown haired Captain had showed up.

"We heard screams." Aizen ground out _calmly_.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome-san?"

When Kagome blushed Aizen felt his mind go to a dark place. What did this clown do to her?

"He…"

"I was testing the types of pathways of receptors in th-"

"He pulled on my tail!"

Aizen refrained from rubbing his temples.

"Is there a way to reverse these effects?" He turned to Mayuri.

"Hmmm… Effects of asphurabelloniate wear off after 24 hours on average, but as I have never tested it on shinigami I don't know."

"What! So you don't know if the effects will go away?" Kagome screeched.

"Most of asphurabelloniate's effects are temporary. If it doesn't go away in a week you can come back for treatment." The mad scientist exclaimed, eager to have his hands on a willing specimen.

"I believe the effects will fade and she will not come back," Aizen said with a smile but meant with ferocious determinedness. "Please refrain from experimenting on my pupils in the future, 11th Squad Captain."

Kagome got off the table and ran after her Captain, still able to feel the devilish gaze even of the mad scientist even after they had returned to their own division. "Please never make me deliver things to him again."

"That can be arranged." He good naturedly promised.

"Sorry, Kagome-san! I didn't know this would happen!" Momo apologized. "Let me get you a better cushion, that tail can't be too comfortable." She hurried out of the room, to get one of the comfier pillows.

When Momo left Kagome buried her face into her Captains chest and wrapped her arms around him. She needed to relax after being placed in such a bizarre situation with such a bizarre man.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at the half animal Kagome. The dog like ears she now sported tickled his chin. It caused him to wonder just how sensitive those new appendages were. He had explored her body, conquered it, countless times, and now there was something new.

He wrapped his arms around her, slyly caressing the base of her tail and Kagome stiffened.

 _Please don't do it again…_

She whimpered this time.

He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle.

A purr bubbled out of her throat when he stroked her tail and she rubbed her body against his, loving the friction it generated. Her body was more sensitive than usual, and it felt like she was on fire. She felt his cock stand to attention and she reached down, careful of the new claws, and grasped his straining hard on.

Aizen detached himself from Kagome's embrace and sat down. Kagome looked muddled and confused, she was about to follow him down when the door slid open and Momo was carrying not just one but multiple mats. "I can't imagine what having a tail is like but I don't think I would want to accidentally sit on it!" She smiled, placing mats down for Kagome and then smiled at Aizen, hoping for approval.

Kagome growled.

Then clasped her hand over her mouth.

Did she just!?

Aizen was giving her this dark, satisfied look.

Momo looked confused. "Kagome-san?"

"She must be more animal than we have initially thought," He joked to Momo, conspiratorially. He reveled in the fury he felt Kagome emit.

Momo giggled appropriately.

0000

After the half human half animal experiment left, Mayuri pulled up the computer.

He had been kidding, trying to scare the new shinigami, with his own sense of humor when he told her that he had never tested the asphurabelloniate on anyone. It had been lying in his lab for weeks, how could he not have tested it on anyone? On multiple people like a proper scientist would!

Nemu informed him that the woman was Kagome Higurashi from the 5th division.

He searched through the database for information about her. Nothing was off about anything. She had gone to the academy, had above average grade marks that qualified her for a higher position, but besides that she was remarkably unremarkable in her record. He narrowed his eyes. So what was it about her that caused the asphurabelloniate to react differently to her?

0000

Knock knock.

"Sango Taijiya of Division 12 reporting, I would like to have a word with the Captain of the 5th division."

"Come in," Aizen intoned.

Sango slid the door open and looked around the room, eyes widening. "Kagome! You didn't meet me in the cafeteria I got worried! When I went down to the 12th district it was in shambles and Mayuri was mumbling the craziest things! He was pacing back and forth in one of the last rooms to have suffered any damage and he kept scratching his chin and chanting your name!"

Kagome sweatdropped. How could she forget she had promised to meet with her friend after making what was supposed to be a quick delivery.

"I'm so sorry, Sango!"

Sango's eyes widened…

"What?..."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"Why do you have ears?"

Kagome had momentarily forgotten about her condition and the reemergence of the issue did not do anything for her mood. Luckily her captain cut in for her.

"Taijiya-san, as you are of the 12th division perhaps your captain could explain Kagome-chan's ailings." Aizen stated in a way that made Sango's eyes widen.

"Kagome, did my Captain do anything to you?" Sango's eyes had narrowed into slits and Kagome could tell that her dear friend was thinking of countless ways she could reprimand her Captain without being turned into an experiment herself.

"You see…" Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously and explained what had happened.

Sango glared at nothing in particular, her hand tightening on her sword. "How dare he!"

"Now, now, Tijiya-san, you wouldn't want to do anything rash. I am sure we can fix this over a cup of tea." Aizen tried to smooth out.

Momo got up to get the 12th division squad member tea, but paused to hear,

"There must be a reason you came all the way into my division?" He smiled gently.

Sango looked self-conscious. "I actually came to you because I was worried about Kagome and had hoped that you had seen her. When Captain Mayuri was trapped in his ramblings he said your name so I came here… So Momo-san, thank you for getting up to make me tea but it is unnecessary."

Momo smiled at the now slightly-less miffed Sango and sat back down.

Sango's stomach rumbled.

"You didn't eat, Sango?" Kagome frowned in concern.

"Too busy worrying about you." She mumbled.

Kagome couldn't help her instinct to parent people sometimes. Whenever she saw a person who was in neglect she tried anything in her power to help. "That will not do!" Kagome stood up and grabbed Sango's arm. "We're going to eat so much food we won't be hungry for a week!" Kagome promised boldy before barging out with her friend.

Aizen and Momo sat there in a stunned silence. They had entered and left in quite a hurry.

Kagome peeped her head back in and tilted her head in respect, "See you later, Captain, Vice-Captain."

0000

Kagome had a spring to her step.

Her feet were slightly different than before and she found they allowed for more effortless movement and a steadier balance.

She felt Sango's heavy gaze on her and turned, "What is it?"

Sango had been trailing behind her slightly. Kagome had attributed it to her newfound, quicker, walk but now she could see it was something else. Her dark brown eyes were darker than usual and they were slightly unfocused, as if she were trying to recall something. She was biting her lip like she wanted to say something but she didn't know what.

Kagome grew worried.

"Are you really hungry?" Kagome asked in concern.

Sango's eyes snapped up to hers, focused now. She played off thoughts, "Ehhhh, it was nothing Kagome. Can you feel other people touch those ears?"

"Yes," Kagome sighed. "They're a part of me. Don't even think of pulling the tail."

Sango huffed in amusement but her gaze grew dark once again. For a fleeting moment Sango saw white haired ears instead of black haired ears.

Once they reached the cafeteria and choose a heavy heaping of everything they sat down outside, afterall the weather was nice, to dig in. Kagome enjoyed eating with Sango, they ate in companionable silence but they also joked around when they felt it was necessary. Seeing as something was distracting Sango, this meal was more quiet than usual but Kagome didn't mind.

"Are you and Captain Aizen close?"

Kagome was startled by the question. Was she obvious?

"Ummmm…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sango conceded, looking down at her soup. She was idly twirling her spoon in the delicious concoction.

Sango was Kagome's best friend. They had both woken up together in the same location when they reached Soul Society. Kagome imagined it was because they had been together when they had perished, but as most people in Soul Society, there weren't any memories to substantiate her beliefs. Kagome now had no doubt that they were close in the living world, because they had made such good friends in the afterlife.

And she trusted Sango with her life.

"We are…" Kagome tried to find the right words to describe their relationship. But really, how could she explain the relationship to Sango when she didn't fully understand their relationship herself? "…Closely acquainted." Kagome finished lamely.

A plethora of questions welled up in Sango's mind. She had briefly entertained the idea of Kagome and her Captain together because in the impromptu meeting Sango had burst in on about Kagome's condition she had caught something in the way the Captain gazed at her that she almost dismissed, but couldn't. There was something about that look that Sango did not like. She had thought maybe she was giving that brief look too much meaning and had expected Kagome to deny any sort of relation besides one that completely platonic and squad oriented.

"Kagome…"

When did it start? Who made the first move? How far had they gone? Did Kagome know what everyone would say if they found out that she had a deep relationship with her own Captain? What did "close" mean?

"I would like to tell you more, Sango-chan, but I'm afraid I am just as confused about our relationship as you are!"

Sango nodded, accepting her answer. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Kagome-chan."

There was something about the 5th Captains look that Sango couldn't forget.

0000

Over the next few weeks Sango observed Kagome more than usual. And not just Kagome, she observed Kagome's kind hearted Captain.

The next time she saw Kagome she had finally lost the ears. It was a 24 hour effect so Kagome got over the accident in no time. Sango watched her friend giggle at something Aizen had said about the ears. There wasn't anything weird about that.

0000

Kagome bit down on her lip to try and stop the sounds from escaping.

Her Captain had bent her over the table, and without another word had entered her from behind. She moaned in delight at the sensations that he elicited from her. His hard thrusts going deeper and deeper.

He didn't hide behind any pleasantries this time.

0000

The next time Sango saw Aizen it had been completely by accident but she didn't pass off the opportunity to gain information. It was Aizen and Gin. While Sango personally had nothing against the 3rd Captain she can't remember ever hearing a rumor about him that wasn't about how annoying, sly, irritating, and generally unpleasant the fox-faced Captain was. And while she tried not to put merit into such accusations she remembers the one time she had spoken to the 3rd Captain, only to have him poke and prod her to find an emotional weakness she had. She knew what he was doing, and before he could find anything she shut off his badgering by ignoring him.

It was well established that the perfect Captain was friends with the 3rd Squad's Captain.

It was a friendship that she didn't understand. Maybe what they said was true-Opposites attract. In this case they were polar opposites, from appearance to personality.

Sango would have ignored the change encounter and had continued on to her destination if it she didn't watch Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru's smiles, one warm and one mischievious, fade. She had never seen Captain Ichimaru without his trademark grin and Captain Aizen always turned his heart warming smile on anyone and everyone.

She couldn't decipher what they were saying but something about the situation, the hush-hush of the situation, the lack of smiles (which was really starting to freak her out), and the letter that was passed between them wasn't right.

Suddenly they were all smiles again.

Sango had let out a gasp at the sudden change.

Not one to cower in any situation Sango walked around the corner. "Captain Aizen. Captain Ichimaru." She greeted.

"Ara, ara, what do we have here?" Captain Ichimaru grinned. "Finally talking to me?"

Sango turned her head at his insinuation. "I was on my way to visit a friend." She replied cooly, walking past the Captains.

"Give Kagome my regards, Taijiya-san." Aizen smiled and for the first time Sango wondered if it was a genuine smile.

0000

He liked her ass in the air, pussy dripping, trembling to be filled again.

And he wasn't one to ignore such a promising offer.

0000

Sango almost felt like she spent half her time searching for her bubbly friend.

It was a hot afternoon. Summer in the Spirit World always seemed to be sunny. The cicadas were alive with their buzzing calls, there was a general irritance in the air because of the high humidity, and the steady thump of-

Wait what was that?

Sango listened more intently for the sound.

Her feet moved on their own, her curiosity winning out, so she followed her ears to the sound. She found herself staring at the entrance to the 5th Captains room. The thumping got louder and there was another sound as well. The sound of skin against skin.

Sango blushed.

For shame!

The Captain couldn't take his matter to his own rooms?

And who was in there with him?

Momo Hinamori popped into her head.

Would she really?

Would _they_ really?

Maybe one peek wouldn't hurt…

 _No!_ Sango reprimanded herself. _Don't be a pervert like Miroku!_

Sango walked away from the closet-pervert Captain's room slowly. _Who is Miroku?_

 _And where is Kagome?_ Sango thought in irritation upon coming upon an empty room.

0000

"Was-" Thrust. "There-" Thrust "Someone-?" Thrust .

"I must not be doing my job correctly if you are still thinking of such trivial things."

Kagome soon forgot what she had asked Aizen in favor of an orgasm.

 **0000**

 **Idk did you guys like this chapter? . I tried something new... some scene switching... probably not gonna happen again. I wrote this story super out of order so I have this super awesome scene in the future and now I have to write the build up!**


End file.
